Since the early twentieth century, amusement parks (or theme parks) have substantially grown in popularity. Accordingly, there has been an increased demand and an accompanying increase in competition with respect to amusement parks. It is therefore desirable to add more entertaining and larger numbers of attractions to amusement parks. The addition of large attractions, such as rides and shows, generally provides an amusement park with additional capacity to handle a larger number of guests. However, such attractions tend to draw more visitors and become hubs for guest traffic. Further, the addition of traditional rides without an added layer of intrigue may be insufficient to garner sufficient guest interest to address either guest traffic issues or provide an advantage over competitors. Accordingly, it is now recognized that systems and methods that facilitate distribution of guest traffic and/or provide increased levels of entertainment value are desirable.